Guilty Games
by Petalos de Furia
Summary: Tony lo sabía. Sabía que esto no era lo correcto pero deseaba más. Intentaba engañarse a si mismo pero no podía. Estaba seguro de lo que quería y lo que quería era alguien llamado Maxxie.


Maxxie delineaba el labio inferior de Tony, mientras se entregaba a la pasión otra vez. Ésta no había sido la primera vez que ellos se besaban. Tony quería experimentar cosas nuevas y Maxxie quería enseñárselas.

Pasaban los minutos y Maxxie quería más, pero, Tony no estaba completamente seguro acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo, quería cosas nuevas y las deseaba, aunque por primera vez en su vida pensó en los sentimientos de Maxxie. "¿Qué pasaría si él se enamorara de mí? – Pensaba remordiendo su consciencia una y otra vez. Mientras Maxxie no sabía realmente lo que quería, sentía una atracción hacia Tony pero tenía demasiado miedo a enamorarse. Él tenía muy claro que a Tony le gustaba demasiado jugar con los sentimientos de las personas, y él no quería incluirse en el juego.

"¡Para!" – Maxxie exclamó mientras lo empujaba rápidamente.

"¿Qué sucede?" – Tony pronunció desconcertado hacia la reacción de su compañero.

"Esto, esto no es lo correcto" – Lo sabía muy bien porque tenía miedo a enamorarse, no podía permitir que eso sucediera. "No podría aguantarlo" se recordaba una y otra vez.

Lo sabía. Sabía que esto no era lo correcto pero deseaba más, este sentimiento que sentía en su interior nunca lo había sentido por alguien más. Intentaba engañarse a si mismo pero no podía. Estaba seguro de lo que quería y lo que quería era alguien llamado Maxxie.

"Sé que no es lo correcto, lo sé. Pero te deseo" – Tony estaba ansioso, necesitaba que Maxxie pronunciara a través de sus hinchados labios que también lo deseaba.

"Yo también te deseo." No podía creer lo que había dicho, realmente no quería mostrar sus sentimientos aunque lo deseaba y mucho. "Pero no quiero enamorarme" – Si, lo había dicho. No quería enamorarse de alguien que probablemente solo deseara pasar el momento.

"Sé que tienes miedo, yo también lo tengo." – Tony no pudo evitar responder. "Esto no será un juego, yo lo sé" – Él sabía que esto sería solo un juego pero deseaba seguir, estaba lo suficientemente excitado para parar.

"Bésame" - Inconscientemente exigió Maxxie.

"¿Qué? – Tony preguntó inocentemente. "No seas estúpido, solo hazlo".

Lo besó como si fuera la última vez que lo hiciera mientras Maxxie respondió el beso con todas sus fuerzas. "Espera" – Maxxie dijo mientras se deshacía de su ropa. "También deberías hacerlo" le indicó a Tony.

Comenzó a besar el cuerpo de Tony, lentamente, hasta llegar a su miembro, empezó a masturbarlo lentamente. "Sé que te gusta" – pronunció mientras veía la cara de placer de Tony. "¿Qué te parece si hago esto? – Preguntó antes de meter el miembro a su boca.

Lo único que se oía en la habitación eran los gemidos de Tony ansioso por más. "Sigue, sigue" – exigía más y más hasta acabar en la boca de Maxxie. "¿Te gustó?" – preguntó mientras relamía sus labios, y besaba tiernamente a Tony.

"Me ha encantado, ¿sabes?" – decía bruscamente. "En este momento no quiero nada tierno, quiero que me penetres y muy duro". – Pedía confiado. "Créeme que lo haré".

Maxxie empezó a penetrar a Tony sin compasión, una y otra vez mientras los dos gemían por la gran excitación que tenían. Estaban llenos de lujuria y se dejaban llevar por el momento. Ya nada importaba. Solo ellos dos.

Después de un largo tiempo de pasión se tiraron en la cama agotados. "¿Recuerdas cuando te robé aquel cigarro, por la tarde?" – Tony preguntó mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Maxxie. "Por supuesto, eso fue amor" – Maxxie respondió emocionado. "No lo fue, ahí decidí que quería jugar contigo".

* * *

Quiero dedicarle esto a mi adoraba amiga Dany, **/~Mrs. Valensi** Quién es una persona adorable y merecía esto hace mucho tiempo pero no tenía inspiración. Ella es increíble y tiene un talento impresionante. Espero que sea de tu agrado.

Y quiero agradecerle infinitamente a Mel, **/~FlippySkittyBlack**. Muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda porque la necesitaba realmente. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias. Realmente, no sé que haría sin ti.


End file.
